Sterling Oddpick
__Notoc____Noeditsection__ Appearance I have pale skin like people imagine a vampire does. I have oval shaped eyes. They are deep set, and they are Hazel. My hair is slightly curly. It is a dark brown/black color. My hair is so dark brown that it looks black. I have a small, round, bulbous nose, and large protruding ears. When my hair is short they size of them is a reason to be mocked. I sometimes have a crooked smile. It only happens when I smile, and I am trying not to. Personality Others, people, might think I am weird, but I do not. I rarely show my anger, because I think it is a personal emotion and should be saved for the people who care most about me. Those willing to help me get through it. I have been told, I am hard to impress. I do not think that is true. I can be pessimistic, but that is a something different. I am told it is hard to tell if I struggle with speech, or if I do not prefer to speak. It is obviously difficult for some people to hear more than a handful of words in one sentence out of me. I happen to smirk more than I ever do when I see how frustrated a person can get, or when they decide that I must be deaf because it must be that I am not able to hear them well. My closemouthed-ness is one of the greatest things about me, at least that is what I thought, and that is what my foster adoptive mother Moira tells me. I am a self proclaimed loner, with more of an interest in reading books than friends or family. I am not very altruistic, by choice, but I cannot ignore a person in need. I enjoy reading, and have begun a collection of Dictionaries and Thesauruses in various languages. History My name is Sterling Kenton Oddpick. An interesting name one might say, and I would completely agree. I did not choose this name, but I will live with it for the rest of my days. My name was chosen for me. Not by my parents. I have grown up in an orphanage with magical children since the age of two. I do not know who my mother or my father was, or how I ended up surrounded by children with abilities while I had none. It makes me think my parents were Wizards and thought I could be one too. I do not have any powers yet, and I have been made fun of for it. Other children have pointed, and laughed at me. Sometimes they would say repeat untrue whispers about me behind my back. I have heard them spreading more than a few nasty "facts" about my parents as well. :Many things have been said about me, and I have heard more than a few nasty rumors. I have my own ideas of the kind of woman my mum was, and what she looked like. Thinking of her has even made me think of the kind of man my father is. Sometimes I start to believe silly things when I think too much about who my mum and dad were. There was a time I thought I was Veela. I do not have light hair, and I do not have blue eyes like the books say Veela do. I may have wanted to believe that my mother was a Veela. If she were I would be able to do magic in the same way that they can, I might even sprout wings one day. Moon, my foster mother is a witch, she explained to me that I might be something called a Squib. That was uninspiring. I decided if anyone asked me what I am I would tell them that I am a part Veela and part Goblin. Through some of the other children who make fun of me I like imagine I might actually be part-Goblin (and part-Wizard). This is not something I say often. It is what I believe, for now. I am smaller than other people my age, and I do have a love for shiny things - gold in particular. I have not been capable of any magic, but I might not have access to my Goblin magic yet. If I have any. I am looking forward to receiving a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. That will be undeniable proof that I am a Wizard no matter what anyone else says. When I was six I was adopted. My foster mother Moon is from Estonia, she went to a wizarding school in America. Her mother was a Muggle, and she taught me about Squibs. Gryffindor Sterling will spend much of his time at Hogwarts in various locations he discovers on the school grounds. *Gryffindor Tower] - Boy's Dorm *Viaduct *Forgotten Cavern *Stone Bridge Tower *Clock Tower *Clock Tower Entrance *Library - Restricted Section *Dungeon Hall *Stone Circle *Black Lake Relationships Family Biological Unknown My mother was beautiful, and her name was June. (I do not know that, but it is my favorite month, and it sounds like a very pretty girl's name.) She was a witch, but like me she did not know it at first. My father was big, strong, and his name was Edgar. (It could be his name, but it may not have been. Edgar is also the name of my favorite poet.) He was a wizard, but he did not have magic. They met at the restaurant they both had lunch in almost every single day. My mother June, she would always be there an hour to a half hour before my father Edgar showed up to take his lunch. One Tuesday, she was running embarrassingly late, and he was unbelievably on schedule for once. This happens to be the very first time they finally noticed one another sitting barely two tables away for the last six years. Adopted Moonika "Moon" Hartmann Moon was a teacher at the orphanage I use to live in, she may even be the woman who chose my name. What I do know is that she is the one who explained to me that I might be a Squib. She adopted me when I was six. Friends Possessions Spell List Category:Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unknown Blood Status Category:Unknown Birthday Category:Unknown Age Category:Wizard Category:Effie Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Child Category:Only Child Category:Orphan Category:Adopted Category:Lived in orphanage Category:Name begins with "S" Category:INTJ